


Gabriel Reyes Fucking Loves Halloween

by quicksparrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: He won't let anyone ruin it for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just let me have this

.

 

It is October 31st, 2049.

Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Overwatch, walks into the multi-million dollar command room of the Swiss HQ in this year's Halloween costume. On this hallowed day, he is a perfect rendition of Edward Teach, the legendary pirate otherwise known as Blackbeard. He's had it custom-made by a tailor back in LA, a retired costume maker for big-budget films. The tattered hem of his coat sweeps the floor. His hat is large, dramatic. He has a fucking cutlass. For all intents and purposes, he _is_ Blackbeard.

Instantly, every eye turns to him. Some people start clapping, so raucously that you'd think he'd won them the Omnic War. There are some cheers. Everyone looks forward to seeing what he does every year. He has been occasionally called the Heidi Klum of Overwatch, which isn't his favourite nickname, but it's at least a little apt. The point is: everyone cares.

Everyone except Dave. It's his first year with Overwatch, and he's been a smug jackass since the day he got hired out of the U.S. Marines. (And no matter what they like to say, they're still a division of the _Navy_.)

"What grown-ass man gets excited for Halloween?" Dave says, with the world's most aggravating chortle. His smirk is a mile wide.

But Dave wears a tactical uniform that looks like it came out of the reject rack of tactical gear, or like some sort of Wal-mart paintball armor marked for clearance. Some goofy-ass red and purple contraption, like he's a goddamn comic book super villain.

So _fuck_ Dave.

" _This_ grown-ass man," Gabriel growls.

He shoots Dave in the throat. It's just with a stun gun, but he's sure the point will be taken.

Gabriel Reyes fucking _loves_ Halloween, and nobody will take that away from him.


End file.
